Reunited
by Leavmalyn
Summary: You see, I was once known as May Maple. A top co-ordinator getting ready for her preview in the first Unova Ribbon Cup. Then, this freak fire occurred the night of my last contest. I 'died' in the flames, never to see anyone again. Except, they were all wrong. I re-appeared now as a new person, with a new identity, and someone I'm not. This is my story. Semi-AU & Contestshipping
1. The Disappearance

Hi Everyone! Welcome to my new story titled Reunited! I hope you all enjoy it. The chapters are insanely short (less than 1000 words each), but I think that the quality is decent. As the saying goes; _"It's not the quantity, but the quality, that matters."_

**Disclaimer: **I do not, I repeat do not, own Pokemon in any shape or form.

And now, without a further ado, please enjoy Chapter 1 of Reunited!

-Leavmalyn

* * *

"Everyone, we must hurry and evacuate!"

I was currently running, along with the rest of the coordinators. There was a fire that started to destroy everything. I suddenly reached the outside of the building, looking for my pokemon. I summoned Roserade, but she had a worried look, instead of one of relief.

"What's wrong?"

"Rose, rose!" (I can't feel May's pokemon anywhere near here!)

My eyes widened. I frantically looked around for brown hair and sapphire eyes. Nothing. My heart shattered. My rival, *cough*love*cough*, was nowhere in sight. I knew she had been staying in the centre, as we were walking together, last night, back to the pokemon centre.

Flashback (May's P.O.V)

"YOU DID IT!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Ms Maple, how does it feel to be in your fourth ribbon cup?"

I was annoyed, as many fans and media stalked me. I had just one my 5th ribbon, qualifying me for the Unova Ribbon Cup. I halted as I heard a voice yell.

"HEY! STOP FOLLOWING HER AND GET A LIFE!"

I turned around to see Max, MAX, of all people! He looked different. I haven't seen him in 4 years, considering I've been travelling by myself, since I was 15, now 19. He was now 15, still had his glasses and dark blue hair like dad, but he had grown dramatically. He was now 2 inches taller than me.

"Nice to see you." I chirped as I gave him a hug.

"Well, when I heard you were in the city, I was excited,"

"Also, congratulations on the win! I feel bad because I lost my preliminary round to some newbie."

I was shocked. I didn't know my brother was competing. We casually walked to a buffet and ate. Well, more like me stuffing my face as Max watched with hysteria. As I ate, I couldn't feel like we were being watched. I looked out the window to see a figure walk away as soon as I looked. I decided to shake it off, seeing it as an illusion.

"Well, see ya May!"

After seeing Max go, I decided to walk to the local beach. I gasped at the beauty of the beach. The sky was filled with an elegant mixture of orange, red, purple and royal blue. The sun looked as it was saying good-bye, but on a happy note. The stars just seemed to blink in happiness at seeing me, and the ocean, the calming blue ocean with a soft wave rolling up to the shore every few seconds.

"This can't be here on Earth."

"It is, why do you think I'm here?" a mystery voice, yet familiar known, somehow invaded into my thoughts.

That voice, I know I've heard it before. Somehow familiar, but not at the same time. I was too scared to turn around, so I just went on defensive mode.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?!"

"Really, May, you've forgotten who I am. You have seem to have gotten a bit better at coordinating, since I last seen you."  
Whoever this guy was, he was making me FURIOUS! That was the point I decided to turn around. I was staring right into those emerald eyes again, which were locked onto my azure ones.

"Drew..."

How he had changed so much. He was much, much taller. He was about 6'1 now, easily towering over my 5'6. He had grown muscles (Inner: Thank you! 3, Me: SHUT UP!) His green hair was a little bit longer and he seemed to have matured, not only physical, but emotionally too. His eyes held a bit more wisdom than that teasing attitude. Sadly, Drew caught me checking him out and smirked. That smirk, any sane girl would have melted at sight, me being one of them, but I held my composure, even though my Inner was yelling at me.

"Hello May."

I noticed his eyes checking me out an identical smirk like his from before. I gave him a look of saying 'I need to go back now'. He nodded slightly, completely agreeing. We had some small talk. Just small talk, however, my heart was pounding.

"Earth to May?"

I snapped out of my trance and just shrugged and walked away from Drew.

"I'm sorry Drew..."  
End Flashback

However, to the chartreuse-haired man, a lone figure was walking away, not bothering to look back. She had dyed her hair black, put on fake glasses, makeup and chocolate brown contacts in her eyes. She had changed her original clothes to casual black jeans, a purple and red striped tank top, and a cropped jacket over that.

"I am no longer May Maple, but Ally Redwood."


	2. An Unlikely Consequence

Welcome to Chapter 2 of Reunited! I'm uploading these pretty quickly because I have the first 3 chapters all done. They are actually up on devinatArt already. Chapter 2 is named **An Unlikely Consequence**. You'll see why in a moment.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, I repeat do not, own Pokemon in any shape or form.

**Dedication: **I dedicate this chapter to **Sapphayn **for being my first reviewer EVER! Thank you so much for the positive support!

-Leavmalyn

* * *

(Ash's P.O.V)

I was casually watching the evening news when something sparked my interest.

"A pokemon centre in Unova had gone up in flames. There was all but one dead. Sources say that they never found the body but found her belongings burned, implying someone tried to burn her room first,"

I cringed, knowing May was in Unova.

"The police just had a press conference, and had announced that the victim was, 18 year old May Maple of Petalburg City in Hoenn. She-"

I turned off the T.V and called up Dawn through the videophone.

"Hello, this is Dawn Berlitz speaking." she appeared on the screen.

"Hey Dawn." I answered back, my tone was off, and I'm sure she noticed.

"Hey Ash, what's wrong?" She looked at me with those concerned eyes of hers'.

"Turn on the T.V to the evening news." That's all I could say. I saw Dawn turning on the T.V through my screen.

"The recent fire in the pokemon centre in Unova has been found that all but one person survived. 18 year old May Maple of Petalburg, Hoenn, died in the fire that somehow started on the outside of her wall, spreading into her room, and killing her from smo-."

She turned back to me, turning off the T.V as well, with sobs going through her body.

"That's what you wanted me to see, wasn't it." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell you directly, I just found out today, myself."

(Drew's P.O.V)

"The police have not recovered the body of Ms. Maple. Her family has already been contacted and they are currently flying here to Castelia City. A survivor from the fire has kindly agreed to give us an interview.

'Hello Nurse Joy!'

'Hello.'

'We are so glad you could make it here. Now, could you please tell me about Ms. May Maple?'

'Well, you know the basics about her. She was a very determined girl that could do anything she put her mind on. She was stubborn, and had a short temper, but she had a heart of pure gold-'"

I turned off the T.V, refusing to call out her name. She was gone, my rival and secret love was now dead. Nurse Joy was right about May. She was stubborn and had a temper. She would become flushed and annoyed when I would say something nice or teased her. Although she was like that, she had a selfless character, always putting other people, sometimes strangers, before herself. She also had a fiery determination. I admired her for that. Although I wouldn't admit this while she was alive, I cringed at the word and fought back tear, refusing to let them fall, I loved her. Scratch that, I LOVE, not loved, but still love her. I will never, EVER forget the girl I have fallen in love with. I know I will see her again, someday.

Somewhere in Unova, at the same time as the others.

'Ms. Maple, if you can hear us, wherever you are, we will never forget you. You were an up-and-coming pokemon master. We will truly miss you May. We will see you ag-'

I turned off the T.V. So many people missed me, were grieving for me. I felt my heart break from the pain and guilt that was soaring through my veins. To see Max cry on international television was making me regret what I did. 'Why did I even do this?' I thought to myself. 'Oh yeah, to escape and make sure no one is hurt from what is to come.' I answered myself, all of a sudden, in one split second, I saw Drew, Drew, sitting in a room, looking at a picture of us smiling, crying. His features were swollen from so much sobbing, his clothes were dishevelled, he had a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Drew." I whispered, not thinking he would hear it. His head snapped up, looking around from where the voice came from.

"May..." He murmured. The pain and confusion were evident in his eyes. My heart finally broke into millions of little pieces.


	3. Moment

Hello again! I'm back with Chapter 3! Hope you're liking the plot so far! Chapter 3 is named **Moment**. Also, I would HIGHLY appreciate reviews; any kind actually. This is the first story I've posted online for the world to see, so I'm a little nervous..

**Disclaimer: **I do not, I repeat do not, own Pokemon in any shape or form.

-Leavmalyn

* * *

(Drew's POV)

"I'm sorry Drew..." The voice-no, HER voice called out.

I sprung my head up try and see if she was really there. Where May would just appear beside me and say this was all a sick joke. My hopes were dashed though when I found nothing but the darkness behind me and the air around me. The tears were starting to form again when I laced my voice with all the pain, hurt, sorrow and confusion that had been forming since they announced May's death. It was all laced into one word.

"May..."

I looked down, no longer willing myself to hold my head up against gravity. My head felt heavy on my body. It was like my body was rejecting my head. It was like my body wanted me to die and join her.

'No, you can't die.' Her voice muttered in my head.

I knew from now on I would be a walking zombie, but if I want to live my life, I have to get past this incident and try to move on as best as I can. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I stood up and walked to the window, pausing right before the slit. For that one small moment, I was able to think clearly like my old self. Only for that moment, I was able to see a glimpse of myself and how I've changed. Only for a moment, was I at peace and able to stand up like before. Then, as soon as it came, it disappeared in an instant. Hoping the day would've made my mood a little less bitter, I opened the curtain with a bang. It didn't. The sun was shining it's warm and life-giving rays on everything and everyone it could see. Just across the street from my window, there was a park. The park was filled with children who were running and laughing after each other. I despised them for being able to ignore all the horrors around them ad stay innocent. I hated that they were able to ignore the constant tragedies that happened to all their loved ones. The sight of laughing children and a bright sunny day made the darkness come back to my heart in a tsunami-like wave. Then, just as I was about to close the curtains and the word around me once more, a couple caught my attention. Now, it was completely normal to look at couples, wishing yourself in their place, but this particular couple had certain aspects to them. Aspects that made my heart beat faster and my eyes to widen. The man, who looked to be about 26, had a familiar head of chartreuse green hair. The woman beside him was about a year younger than him, making her 25, and had chestnut brown hair in a style that resembled Lopunny's ears.

I never realized that they would be my future.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope I made it angsty enough. Please forgive me for making everyone a little OOC, but they have to be that way for the story to work in the way I envisioned it. Chapter 4 will be up sometime this week, most likely Thursday.

See you in the next chapter!

-Leavmalyn


	4. Reason

Hi Everyone! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I have had some bad mistakes I've noticed while re-reading my stories **AFTER** I posted it, and I apologize for them. I have updated them. This chapter is titled: **Reason****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not, own Pokemon in any shape or form.**

**Reviews**

**_AdorableMe:_**I thank you so much for the critiquing, and let me clarify some things. 1) The POV changing for each character may be confusing, but that is what the story is going to be like. I find it better to convey everything I need to, to make the plot go on as planned. 2) The last part is confusing, and I understand that. However, that part is (in a way) necessary. It has little parts and pieces of foreshadowing.

**_laurenkams: _**I appreciate your enthusiasm for the story! Here's the update! ^_^

Now, no more Author's Note until the end of the chapter. HAPPY READING!

-Leavmalyn

* * *

(Master's POV)

I watched as my new pawn walked into the armoury, all glum and depressed. I grinned with the malicious delight that was taking me over.

_'Just the way I like them.'_

I looked at my parter, also noticing the glint in her eyes.

"Ms. Redwood." I called out to our new pawn.

She didn't respond.

"Ms. Redwood!"

No response.

"SANETHA NAL KA MAN ALLY REDWOOD!" I commanded. It worked just the way it intended. She turned to face us, losing all sense of control over her mind and body.

"Master-sama, what is it you need?" She asked in a dead tone.

Her body language showed total allegiance. I absolutely loved it. However, she seemed to be fighting in her mind. I turned to Ms. Kurogawa. She seemed to know what I wanted, and nodded without looking in my direction. Moments later, my thoughts were transmitted with a message.

_'May, you NEED to break this trance!' _I growled in anger. I apparently didn't control Ms. Redwood fully just yet. Her conscious was still on THEIR side.

_'No. This is where I belong. Master-sama will kill all my loved ones if I don't follow.'_

I was pleased with this. She knows where she is needed, and where she needs to forget EVERYTHING. Including her _precious_ loved ones. She knew the cost of breaking free from this.

"Ms. Redwood. You are needed in the A-Unit of the Hoenn region. Birch will be your commander, and you WILL listen to him as directed. If not..." I stopped there, smiling. Ms. Redwood instantly froze, knowing what is to happen if she disobeys.

(May's POV)

"SANETHA NAL KA MAN ALLY REDWOOD!" No! Not this again. Why must they use this every time I come here. In an instant, the trickling feeling of my sense of everything right disappearing came. I tried to fight it as best as I could.

_'No! May, this isn't right. You must fight it as hard as you can. You can not turn into the monster they have turned you into!' _My conscious screamed.

_'SANETHA NAL KA MAN. SANETHA NAL KA MAN. SANETHA NAL KA MA-.' _It's hypnotic effect won over every logical thought I had about fighting. My body relaxed into the warrior position I always assumed when I am here. My mind became empty, except my conscious, who was locked up in a jail cell, still fighting.

I walked to Master-sama and Mistress-sama like a zombie. Master-sama and Mistress-sama both stood there, with the malicious, greedy, hungry and empty aura they always gave out. Out of pure instinct, my body lowered onto one knee, signifying my so-called respect for them.

"Master-sama, what is it you need?" My old self could hear the emptiness in my voice. I could even hear it. My voice was absolutely dead, emotionless. And there is nothing I can do about it.

_'May! Snap out of it!' _My conscious wailed.

I didn't respond to it. Suddenly, I could feel something enter my head. It kinda felt like a worm entering my ear, and eating a part of my brain in order to gain information.

'_May, you NEED to break this trance!' _Conscious tried to persuade me again into breaking. However, she didn't know the consequences of this.

Blame my stupidity.

Also the anger I could feel running through Mistress-sama's veins.

_'No. This is where I belong. Master-sama will kill all my loved ones if I don't follow.' _I tried to reason back, only to be interrupted by Master-sama's so-familiar voice.

"Ms. Redwood. You are needed in the A-Unit of the Hoenn region. Commander Birch will be your unit's leader, and you WILL listen to him as directed. If not..." Oh, I know the consequences of disobeying, and worst than the abuse I'm going through. I looked to Mistress-sama, seeing her chestnut hair in the dim light glowing. Master-sama's green eyes were glowing with a hungry glint

But Birch? Really? Why him?

Why Brendan Birch of ALL people?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! Sorry for the kinda late update. I hope you like this, as this isn't the best writing I have done. The previous three chapters were previously written back in 2011, but I didn't bring myself to write Chapter 4 until now, so I apologize for the change in style. I also apologize if this is crappy, but it is necessary.

**Questions:**Does anybody know who Master-sama and Mistress-sama are? The hints are there.

Why do you think Brendan Birch is here?

**Please do not answer on reviews. PM me the answers.**

**Translation:**SANETHA NAL KA MAN ALLY REDWOOD- "You are never going to turn, Ally Redwood."

Language: Danmar- The Ancient language of Dakuriarimu.

**Chapter 5:**Chapter 5 will be uploaded on Monday.

See you in the next chapter!

-Leavmalyn


	5. Revealed

Bonjour mon amis! I'm practising French for the Grade 11 level class I'm taking. Please note that my updates will be a lot slower when the school year starts, as I am a Sophomore in High School now.

Chapter Title: **Revealed**

******Disclaimer: **I do not, I repeat do not, own Pokemon in any shape or form.

Enjoy this chapter! I'll explain the meanings a bit at the end. Happy Reading!

-Leavmalyn

* * *

(May's POV)

_Crunch. Cruch. Crack. Crunch. _

Those were my only sounds of comfort as I marched through the forest with my unit. I went over the file I was forced to memorize before this.

* * *

_Unit Change 390-A: Ally Redwood_

_From: Sub-Unit B II-9CCU_

_To: Unit A I-1SCH_

_Under the Orders of: The Master and Mistress_

_Commander-in-Charge: Commander Brendan Birch_

_Additional Information: Must NOT be in contact with any people besides those part of Unit or Base_

* * *

"REDWOOD! You do no ignore and me and go off to dreamland while I am talking!" Commander Birch screamed at me. I didn't notice, but with every word he said, Commander would step closer to me with each word. I never noticed the hand that was coming. And then-

_SLAP! _

My squad halted, and watched our hostile exchange with slight interest. When they stopped, the forest became deathly silent. It was the kind of silence you would have when someone was about to die.

_My death. _

* * *

(Drew's POV)

4 days. 96 hours. 5760 minutes. 345600 seconds.

That's how much time has passed since she died. And how slow it has been. As the last person to have talked to her _alive _(I always carry a twinge of guilt when I mention that word), I have been flocked on by the media like flies to a carcass. They would always ask for interviews on what her last conversation was like and what happened to her pokemon.

_You know, they were never actually found in the remnants of the fire._

I froze at what my inner self told me.

They were never found in the fire? How strange...

* * *

(Master's POV)

I looked at the confused and broken shell of a man that was still mourning the 'death' of his beloved. I snorted at the thought. He didn't have a clue what was to come his way. No one knew. Not even Ms. Redwood.

"Master-sama." A voice called out, breaking me out of my train of thought.

I turned towards the source, only seeing a child. He didn't seem like a child though. His eyes spoke of wisdom and pain that only adults should go through. His skin was marred with scars, obviously saying that he had often fought against people.

_Like us. _

Shaking my head internally to rid myself of that thought, I regained my composure.

"What is it child?" My voice wasn't the usual cold voice I used. Unlike what many people think, I am very affectionate towards children. Albeit to an extent though.

"Mistress-sama is back from her journey, and she is requesting an audience with you." The child didn't look me in the eye as he spoke. His body language told me he was afraid of what I could do. I smirked slightly at the thought. No one but her knew what I was capable of.

"Send her in." I answered back in the same softer voice I used towards all our child servants. The child bowed slightly and was quickly ushered out of the room by guards. A door being slammed quickly followed.

Knowing her, she would be here in...Three.

Two.

One.

_SLAM! _

"Master-sama." She bellowed with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

I smirked. This hasn't been the first time she did this. I quickly stood up, and walked to where she was kneeling.

"Haruka, you know I hate the formalities." I murmured, before quickly scooping her into a hug.

She was laughing in cruel humour at me, but it stopped as quickly as it had started.

"Shuu, you know I love to tease you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what do you guys think? I kinda gave away the identities of Master and Mistress in the last chapter. Also, the little boy that was introduced here will play a major role later in the story.

**Explanations:**Okay, I have to explain the unit codes and the other stuff associated with the organization introduced here as well.

_Unit Change 390-A: Ally Redwood_: This is the importance and number of the file name. If classified under 'A', it is of high priority. The rankings go from A, all the way to F. There is also a 'Z' file, but it is the most secretive. Only Master Shuu knows about it. Mistress Haruka doesn't even know about it.

_From: Unit B II-9CCU_: The 'B' works in the same way as the priority from the file name. There are also two units within a letter. You are either in 'I' or 'II'. The '9CCU' represents what sub-unit number you are under, and the 'CCU' represents where you were assigned to. May was assigned to the unit in Castelia City, Unova.

_To: Unit A I-1SCH: _Read the info from above. It is basically the same thing, except this unit is in Slateport City, Hoenn.

_Under the Orders of: The Master and Mistress_

_Commander-in-Charge: Commander Brendan Birch_

_Additional Information: Must NOT be in contact with any people besides those part of Unit or Base_

Brendan Birch's place in this story will be explained in the next chapter, which will be up on **Thursday, August 30, 2012. **

-Leavmalyn


	6. Irony

Welcome to Chapter 6! I can't believe I'm already this far into this. This chapter is entitled **Irony**.

******Disclaimer: **I do not, I repeat do not, own Pokemon in any shape or form.

-Leavmalyn

* * *

(Brendan's POV)

_"Brendan Birch, you are hereby sentenced to death for four cases of attempted murder and two cases of first degree murder." The cold, unemotional voice bellowed as the mallet hit the wood block, sealing my fate. _

_I just stood there, looking blank. I stared out at the jury, who were pleased with the sentence, at the audience of people who came and at the media who came to get the news first. _

_"Your honour," My sudden phrase caught everyone off guard. _

_The judge looked at me questioningly. Although he didn't speak to me directly, his eyes spoke volumes, and all into one sentence._

_"What is it? If it is to speak to the audience and media, you have my permission." _

_I silently thanked him. I turned to the array of people there. Although they wanted me to look at them specifically, I only watched four certain people._

_Andrew Hayden, Maxwell Maple, Ashton Ketchum and Maybelle Maple._

* * *

I sprang up in shock, trying to comprehend what the dream meant. Did I seriously kill two people? Wait, I've killed in the past, but have never been convicted. Then why would I be sentenced by these deaths. They were no different from any other. Who did I attempt to murder in the first place?

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I looked around the camp site.

'I can't believe they made me commander.' My thoughts strayed to Master Shuu and Mistress Haruka, and the first time I met them.

* * *

_Flashback to 2 Years Ago _

"Where are you taking me?!" I cried out to the person who had tied me up to a pole.

I had no clue what happened. One minute, I was sitting on a bench outside the Pokemon Centre in Slateport City, the next, I'm tied up to this pole, being held hostage.

"Silence Birch. We are taking you to the Master." A deep, masculine voice commanded.

I turned towards man. He looked like the leader of the 5 people who had captured me. He didn't scare me though, he only made me _slightly_ nervous.

"Who is this so-called _Master_? He doesn't seem scary, I could take him easily." I scoffed, not knowing what would happen to me.

I regretted not knowing, because not even a second after I finished, I had arrows sticking out of my leg and arms. Apparently, they were laced with some sort of serum. Whether it was poison or not didn't matter to these guys. They didn't care about my health. Not one bit.

The leader halted our travels. I guess I was the only one who had enough guts to look up. A moment later, I had a dagger against my neck.

"You say _anything_ like that again about the Master, and you will get killed. You are extremely lucky we can't kill you at this moment. However, that doesn't mean we won't one day." The leader threatened in a calm voice.

I wouldn't have minded if it was just the calm voice, but he was smiling at the same time. A smile that spoke volumes.

"Damian, we've arrived." Someone in the back called out.

I looked at the cave we were in front of. It was the typical scary cave, with the bats, vines and sign saying 'STAY OUT'.

_'Why are we here? And why is there a shadow moving towards us?' _

I glanced up, surprised that my conscience noticed the dark figure before I did. The shadow had a muscular build and his profile looked somewhat _familiar_.

'Where have I seen that profile before?' I asked my Inner.

_'I don't know, but I know we've seen it before. It just seems to be...' _My Inner left the sentence unfinished. I was brought out of my conversation when I noticed my kidnappers kneeling in front of this guy.

Well, I WOULD HAVE kneeled, but I can't. You know, tied to a pole like pig about to be roasted over an open fire?

"Master-sama, we've brought you the boy you wanted." 'Damian' explained. The shadow just nodded in I think was approval. The shadow was soon joined by two more unknowns. One looked like a woman, the other...a Pokemon?

"Shuu, we've got the boy, although not the right one. How is he," The woman pointed over at me. "Supposed to help us get the others?" She finished.

Shuu...that name seems familiar...

The man just chuckled before responding to the woman.

"Haruka, this man will be able to command May Maple." WHAT?!

Why is May involved in this...and who is this Haruka?

Wait.

Haruka is the Japanese name for May, and Shuu is the Japanese name for...DREW?!

"Ahaha, the boy seems to have figured out who we are." Haruka announced.

What the heck? How can she know that? She isn't a mind reader is she? Her maniacal chuckle brought my attention back to her.

"Yes, in fact I am a mind reader, Brendan Birch." She explained.

The two finally came into the light, and I finally was able to see what they looked like. I gaped. They look EXACTLY like the May and Drew I know.

"Brendan, we look like them because we ARE them." Shuu replied.

* * *

_Back to Present Day_

I drew my thoughts away from the past and looked towards the only girl in the unit I commanded. I softened a bit as I thought of her.

_'May...I would never think you would be caught here. Although, I know why.'_ I thought sadly. She came to my unit as Ally Redwood, a girl who almost completely forgot who she was.

_'I swear I will protect you, even if I have to kill you. That is my promise to you.'_

Clearing my thoughts and emotions from my mind and body, I began to go into 'Commander Mode'.

"EVERYONE UP! WE NEED TO GET A MOVE ON IF WE WANT TO REACH AZALEA TOWN!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

So, that's why Brendan is here. I know some of you don't like him, but this is his role in the story. Also, remember the name 'Damian'. Drew will be the next character to narrate the story.

**Chapter 7 will be up on September 2 or 3. **

See you in the next chapter!

-Leavmalyn


	7. Haruka

Hi! Welcome to Chapter 7! I know the last few chapters have been fillers, but if you read underneath the lines, you can see some foreshadowing there. This chapter is called **Haruka****.**

**Dedication (Haven't had one in a little bit): To my awesome beta ChristineNicoleBlack! This is for you!**

Have Fun Reading!

-Leavmalyn

**(Drew's POV)**

As I walked through the rows, I struggled to hold back the tears that were building up.

_'I missed the funeral. All because I was cooped up,' _I thought bitterly.

I was walking in such a slow manner, observing the writings on each one stone. I just ignored the ones that weren't hers.

"You're here for her, too, huh," a voice muttered into the cold darkness we were in, barely audible. It wasn't really question, it was more of a statement.

"It's nice to see you, too, Max," I responded to the boy, followed by a chuckle of empty humor.

Just 2 meters away from me, stood the younger brother of the very person I was looking for.

"Did you find her yet, Drew?"

His voice held lingering sadness, and his once glowing eyes were now empty, dead. I can't believe this happened because of her.

_'May...If you can hear me in anyway possible, what did you want to accomplish by dying?' _I thought bitterly.

Breaking from my train of thought, I responded to Max's confused look. It is almost as if he could read my mind.

"No, not yet."

"Well, come on. I have already visited her a few times already." His way of saying _'I know where she is.'_

A silent understanding passed through us. We walked deeper into the silence, too deep in thought to notice a rustle in the trees.

_'Hmm...her Pokemon weren't found at all. I have an odd feeling that there is a connection between the fire, May's death, and her Pokemon… Now you figure it out, idiot. All the clues have OBVIOUSLY been there.' _I scoffed in my mind, but the last thought lingered in my head.

Did I really miss all the signs?

"Hey Drew, come check this out!" shouted a surprised Max.

Curiosity overtook my brain, and within a few seconds I was beside Max, giving him the same confused look.

"Look at this headstone," He said simply.

I followed what he said. There, black writing on alabaster, stood a name that seemed unknown, yet so familiar.

_**In Memory of Damian Mark Hayden**_

I wonder...

_**A person who held up the flowers of those who believed him**_

_**Born: September 29, 1985**_

_**Died: December 29, 2005**_

This guy, he died so young. And the quote written on there was… quite puzzling. Why would they have something like that?

"Drew!… May's right here."

Max took May's death so well. It was so surprising how mature the guy was; he was even more mature than his sister.

I silently paid my wishes to the Hayden before me, making sure to store his information in my brain, heading over to the resting place of the eldest Maple sibling.

"Andrew Hayden."

I spun around on my heel, trying to find the source of the voice.

'_What? Who… I've never told anyone else my full name,' _I thought, confused and slightly panicked. _'Besides, everyone who DID know my full name is… dead.'_

A sudden feeling came to my gut. Was it nervousness?

"Andrew Hayden." The unknown female voice repeated. The voice...it sounded so familiar, but… darker.

_'Who could have such a voice... I don't know anyone like that… I think…'_

"DREW!"

This time, it was Max calling my name. I let out a heavy breath.

_'Drew, forget the voice, you're here to visit May, right?'_

Right.

I rounded the corner of the forest.

"What is it, Max?" I asked, with slight annoyance evident in my tone.

Clearly, he was pissed off, because when I looked into his eyes, they were blazing with fury.

"WHAT THE HELL, DREW?! I CALLED YOUR NAME FIFTEEN TIMES! AND YOU NEVER RESPON-"

He was cut off from his rant by my hand.

_Rustle._

"Shut. Up. Do you want to die? There was something in those trees," I whispered harshly into his ear.

Even if I couldn't see, he was glaring at me as clear as day. I didn't mind that, though, since he listened to me and stayed quiet. We inspected our surroundings carefully, looking for any sign of danger.

"Well, apparently, I'm able to get two birds with one stone. I'm sure the Master will be pleased." A female voice laughed.

It was the same one I had heard from in the forest.

_'By the way, how DID I get there in the first place?'_

I couldn't answer that question, though, as we were a little tied up at the moment.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" demanded Max. He was still pissed off from when I didn't respond to him.

The woman just chuckled from wherever she was. It sent a chill of fear down my spine.

"Aw, you don't know who _I_ am. Well, Maxwell Maple, and Andrew Hayden, I guess it was time we meet face to face," the voice stated in a monotone with dark humor laced into it.

The figure came down, and my eyes tried to identify her. But it was impossible in the darkness.

"Hmm, you can't recognize me, huh? Well, I guess it's time for some light!"

Right when she said light, a fire flared up beside her in the air. My eyes widened when I saw her face. Max gave me a look, telling me that he was in the same state I was.

Anger. Shock. Happiness. All at once.

'M-m-m-m-" stuttered Max, clearly unable to comprehend the situation.

"May?" I asked quietly. It seemed unreal to have her in front of me.

Except, she isn't the May I knew. The May I knew had a certain fire in her eyes that only _she_ possessed, and I was comforted by that. However, this May had no light. She was just...emotionless.

"Surprised to see me? Well, for your information," She started to walk towards us, the fire following her every step. "I'm not May."

_What?_

"My name is Haruka."

**(Shuu's POV)**

I watched our little pawn play her game with her brother and ex-lover.

_'I wonder what Commander Birch did to her.'_ I wondered tepidly.

I have to remember to ask him what he did. It seemed to be so very effective.

"Shuu."

Ah. She's back.

"Welcome back, my love," I cooed with sincerity in my voice.

I looked over my lover. I admired her determination, her spirit, her fire. They were all things that no one else but she possessed.

"Mou, you know I don't like being called that." I smirked at her attitude.

Another thing I love about her, her pride.

"You know, Haruka, I care about you too much. Come here. I want you to see Ms. Redwood. She changed fully."

That seemed to bring her attention to me.

"Really? Well, I _must_ see this for myself." She gushed, only half-sarcastic.

_'I will never let this girl go,' _My animalistic side growled out.

I silently agreed with it

So, I hope this was worth the delayed update. I enjoyed writing this.

.

Chapter 8 will come out on**September 16 2012. **It is entitled **Nothing to Forget but to Remember.**

I made the next chapter based on my favorite quote from _Spirited Away._

See you in the next chapter!

-Leavmalyn


	8. Nothing to Forget but to Remember

**Author's Note**

Hiya! Been a while hasn't it? Well, I'm pleased to say that this is back up! I've already finished Chapter 9, and am almost finished Chapter 11. As I said before, this chapter is named **Nothing to Forget but to Remember**, which is based off a quote from _Spirited Away._

-Leavmalyn

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

_"Shuu-kun! Come out and play with me!" Came a demand from a little girl. The little girl, no older than 7 years old, had decided to wear an outfit made almost entirely of white. From head to toe, the girl was covered in white. White daisies were also placed in her hair, giving her a pleasant smelling aroma. In her hands, she was holding a small white rose plushie._

_"Haruka," said boy knelt down, so his face would meet hers. At 15 years old, he was nearly a foot taller than Haruka. He briefly glanced at the plushie she was holding, and grinned knowingly. "You know I have to study right now. I've fallen behind ever since you began to stay with us last week." It was true. The teenager had stopped studying, favouring to play with the young child he was kneeling in front of. _

_Even with the 8 year age difference, they had built a bond, knowing they had to fulfill their duties as heirs._

_Haruka bit her lip, trying to hold in a groan of dissatisfaction. She buried her head in as much as she could of the plushie, using it as a way to comfort herself from the evident hurt._

_'Why does he have to study? I have to leave soon.'_

_The young girl looked towards her fiancé, hoping he would be looking at her. To her disappointment, he had walked away while she was in thought, and by the looks of it, he was now studying calculus._

_'I guess I will look for Mother than.' decided the 7 year old. Haruka skipped away from her fiancé, hoping to find either of their mothers._

_"GAHHHHHH!" came a piercing scream from the front courtyard. Then silence. Until._

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_"MITSUKO-SAMA!" wailed one of the maids who had witnessed the seen. _

_Haruka snuck to the courtyard, as one curious 7 year old would do. The already heavy weight in her gut was starting to grow, eating away at any hope that was living in the little girl. _

_Then, it hit her. _

_The smell of death, dread and roses. The noises of a wailing maid and sirens, coming ever so closer.. The feeling of blood on her hands, blood that wasn't her own, and that irritating metallic taste in her mouth._

_"Well, what do we have here?" cackled a voice behind the column Haruka was leaning on for support._

_Haruka froze in pure fright, hoping this was a nightmare._

_'There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home.' thought the distressed little girl as she tapped her heels together, just like what Dorothy did to get back to Kansas. A cruel, maniacal laugh just followed her._

_"Silly girl, this isn't a dream. This is reality, whether you like it or not."_

_Haruka was able to get a glance of what the shadowed figure looked like. Slender and thin, yet built with enough muscle to make a person run away. The shadow's hair was down in long waves, and from what Haruka could tell, it was a brown. Not chocolate brown like hers, more of an auburn colour. _

_"Get the boy. He needs them by tonight." ordered the commander to her accomplices. _

_"Yes, Tsukina-sama! We will not disappoint." The men responded as they scurried out of the courtyard, planning to leave no inch of the castle unturned. _

_The lady, now known as Tsukina, turned to Haruka with a shine in her eyes that gave Haruka an extremely bad feeling._

_"You know, you could just come with me and tell me where the boy is, and both of you will get away unharmed." Tsukina suggested as she sauntered up to the girl._

_'Oh, it's too late for harm to be done, lady.' thought Haruka as she discreetly began to take something out of her plushie, praying for any kind of miracle right now._

_"HARUKA!" shouted a voice she hoped she wouldn't hear from where she was. _

_Through the corner of her eye, she could see Shuu in ropes and struggling against his captors. His face and exposed skin was covered in bruises and caked blood. His expression was one of determination. Determination to protect what he had left._

_A grin became splattered onto Tsukina's face._

_"Perfect. Just perfect. You didn't disappoint me this time." cackled Tsukina towards her subordinates._

_"THANK YOU TSUKINA-SAMA!"_

_Haruka knew this was her chance to take action._

_Everything became slow motion. Haruka shot at Tsukina's legs, in an effort to paralyze her. What she wasn't aware of was that Tsukina had taken her gun out as soon realized what was happening. The 7 year old and adult were now pointing there guns at each other, the intent to kill on both of their faces._

_BANG!_

_"Haruka..." whispered Shuu. He closed his eyes in an effort not to see anything, but the sounds of blood splattering and gunshots being fired would forever resound in his heart._

* * *

(May's POV)

There's no possible way that happened yesterday. I couldn't of hurt Drew and Max in that cemetery...did I? The memories of having no control over my own body continued to replay in my mind.

_'My name is Haruka.'_

Why must it happen that way? Why did Brendan do that? Why did Master Shuu order it?

Out of the corner of my eye, I was able to see a rustle within the shrubs. I readied myself for a fight, but somewhere deep inside me, I knew that was something to happen. "Who goes there?"

The shrubs continued to rustle. There was no response from _it_.

Suddenly, a _very_ familiar Pokémon came out. A sigh of relief escaped me, but a second later, I was once again on guard.

Questions began to enter as I asked, "You are Drew's Roserade, aren't you, and how did you find me?"

She didn't reply to me at all. Strangely though, there was a sort of gleam to her eyes. How peculiar.

"Roserade, there you are! I was wonderi..." mumbled a voice.

I took in a great amount of air, trying to even out my now staggering breaths. Seeing _him_ again put me more on edge, then when I had met them as Haruka. I quickly spun in the opposite direction of the young man, wishing I could seriously hurt his Roserade. I was slowly, but surely, losing my temper. I decided to vent my anger on Roserade, now knowing her plan from the start.

"You planned this, didn't you?!" I nearly screamed in frustration. This wasn't how this was suppose to play out.

"No, we _all _did, May." came a deathly calm feminine voice. My eyes popped open in the shock and disdain.

There were more people getting involved. This can't be happening. Standing before me, were the people I left behind.

Max.

Dawn.

Mom.

Ash.

Dad.

_Drew_.

My legs started to buckle in shock. I was now on the ground, on all fours.

'This isn't suppose to be happening!' I thought desperately, hoping this was a dream.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The first portion was actually fun to write, since I was able to delve deeper into the characters of Shuu and Haruka.

From now on, there will be a hint from or based on the title of the next chapter.

Hint: Retold as prose in _Palace of Pleasure _in 1567.

**Chapter 9 Update:** Chapter 9 will be uploaded sometime in the _very _near future. Perhaps in 2-3 days from now.

-Leavmalyn


	9. Time Will Tell

**Author's Note**

Heyo! Were you able to guess? It was Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. The title for this chapter is** Never and Forever**.

Hope you enjoy it!

_Leavmalyn_

* * *

A young girl kept running from her burning village. She only ran in her pyjamas and was carrying her Budew.

"Bud?"

The girl faced her confused friend. There was fear evident in her eyes.

"Don't worry Budew, we are almost safe." The words _I hope _were on the tip of her tongue. She didn't want to scare the Budew. She kept running.

Running.

The only thing she knew at this moment.

* * *

There's no way...right?

(Drew's POV)

I stepped up to the girl I once thought I knew.

"Now, May," she looked up to me with those electric sapphire eyes again, "You WILL answer our questions."

I turned to Dawn, Ash, and the rest of the Maple family. With one approving nod, we quickly grabbed a hold of her arms and legs, trapping her. We were able to trap her easily, although it was a little bit suspicious.

'What is she doing?'

"Redwood! Stop it right now!" screamed a voice that we were all familiar with.

_Brendan Birch_

There, among the tree line, stood Brendan and three other shadows.

"Redwood...who's that?" asked Dawn, voicing what kept bouncing in our minds. The shadows began to laugh as Brendan pointed at May again.

"Redwood, you haven't told them yet?" Tell us what?

* * *

(Haruka's POV)

They swiped my mask off my face. It seemed to be in slow motion for me. I turned my head towards the mask that was just falling. Everything disappeared. It was just me and my mask. The string snapped in half and then the mask just..._broke. _

The mockingbird broke.

"Oh, so now you are attached to that mask? Well, we can fix that for you." mocked one of the accomplices. He lifted his foot over the remnants of the mask, stopping just a sliver to give me a smile. A smile drenched in mock happiness and cruelty.

Then..._crack._

If I wasn't already on my knees, I would've fallen even more.

"Haruka..." whispered my partner, who also seemed to be in the same pain I was in. He tried to crack me a smile under that ibis mask of his, but I could see the strain and hurt under it. His black body suit clung to him as he attempted to free himself again. The hand that once stroked me with love and protection was now holding me captive, and I couldn't anything about it.

I needed to say something before he was taken away. "Shuu, before you take away Damian-"

"What, Haruka? Why should I trust you now, when I wasn't ever able to trust you?" He questioned as he turned to me. Although he was giving a cold, unemotional aura, the hurt he was feeling was there. Even if it was just a little bit. I took a deep breath, trying to ignore all the intense stares I was getting.

"I'm not looking for your trust, Shuu. I'm hoping for you to hear me out."

He continued to stare at me with hate-filled eyes. A slight nod came from him, asking for me to continue.

"If you even _try _to hurt Damian, I will find a way out and kill you." I threatened, my eyes shining with determination. The forest around us seemed to quiet. Everything became silent. I could no longer hear the rushing of the stream west of us, nor the chirping of the birds in the trees above. It was a tension-filled silence. Shuu's eyes turned even harder, if it was possible. His hatred towards me became tenfold.

"Fine." That word. That single word resounded in my heart and mind. It was laced with the intent to kill.

However...

There was also love and immense sadness.

I watched as he knocked us unconscious. First Damian, then me. Before I blacked out, he whispered something in my ear that overtook the coldness and hatred he spoke before.

_I will always love you. Wait for me, Haruka. Wait for me._

* * *

(May's POV)

There is nothing left to describe the feelings rushing through me. None at all.

_Run. Run far far away._

And that's what I did. For the hundredth time, I ran away, leaving behind every feeling of happiness and love with them.

* * *

**Ending Author's Note**

I nearly cried while writing the ending. I wanted to end this part of the Shuu/Haruka arc, so I could focus more on the Drew/May storyline. I already have the ending of this first arc done and have started writing the next arc.

Hint: _"Doodle was about the craziest brother a boy ever had. Doodle was born when I was seven and was, from the start, a disappointment." _

Any guesses?

_-Leavmalyn_


End file.
